


Haunted Love

by ladysonsie



Category: Pitch Perfect (2012)
Genre: F/F, Masturbation, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 13:32:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1228258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladysonsie/pseuds/ladysonsie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beca loses herself listening to <i>Titanium</i> and learns that Chloe was right about how the song builds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haunted Love

**Author's Note:**

> Totally new to this pairing but decided to dip my toes in with a little smutty ficlet. So thanks for letting me play around some with these characters. And extra thanks to [frances_veritas](http://archiveofourown.org/users/frances_veritas/profile) and [rutabega129](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rutabega129/profile) for all the help in navigating posting here as this is my first time! Thanks so much, ladies.
> 
> Title taken from David Guetta's _Titanium_ , natch.

______________________________________

She shakes her head gently, her long hair sweeping behind her shoulders as she slips on her headphones and positions them comfortably. Checks the volume level and slides into bed ready to let the familiar beats of her collection drown out her too busy mind. A constant carousel of things she can't control, always ever present in her thoughts. Round and round and round.

Shuffle.

_You shout it out,  
But I can't hear a word you say  
I'm talking loud not saying much  
I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet  
You shoot me down, but I get up_

The distinctive voice comes pulsating out with the first lyrics and she tenses for a moment, rolling her eyes to herself.

_Seriously?_

She absentmindedly starts to play with the worn grey cotton against her stomach, fingers pulling ever so softly at the loose string. She bites her bottom lip tugging it up into a smirk. Relaxes her shoulders against her pillow, settling deeper into the crisp sheets. Starts to mouth the words against her tongue to herself.

_You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium_

She doesn't notice her fingers have moved upward, circling around the outer corners of her breasts. The shiver underneath her skin pulls her into the moment, letting her hands continue to softly squeeze until her nipples harden between her pads.

Her breasts fit perfectly in the cups of her hands, firm puzzle pieces sliding together. The song starts to push its way forward, her back arching while the rest of her body begs to be broken.

She trails down until she reaches her black boy shorts, yanking at the corners, letting the warmth exhale. Teasing herself with swirls against her inner thighs, she wants to drag this out as long as she can. The slick heat coating her nerves, so much of her body feeling alive for the first time since she's gotten here. To this school, in this town.

This place that is not her dream.

Bass thumping louder, carrying her further away.

_Cut me down  
But it's you who'll have further to fall  
Ghost town and haunted love  
Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break  
my bones  
I'm talking loud not saying much_

The tremble startles her thoughts, the wisp of curls brushing against her leg causing her to look downward. Before she can say anything she swallows a sharp moan feeling the tongue dart against her clit. Licking, playing. Reaches to grab a fistful of red hair as a soft giggle escapes those lips causing this insane wave of sparks for her right now.

The beats in her ears pulsing with the pounding of her heart, the racing growing with each new verse.

_You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
I am titanium_

The giggles have melted away as that tongue pulls back, a whine escaping from her clenched jaw at the sudden loss. Before she can fall too heavy into the emptiness wet fingers are thrusting themselves inside, a firm hand holding her down at the hips to control the squirming.

"Oh, _God_ ," she grounds out loudly, interrupting the cords and drowning the singing in her ears to a dull hum.

The scream she wants to release cuts at the inside of her throat as she keeps getting worked again and again. Pumping into her at just the right speed, just the right angle. Everything is just right.

She feels more than right.

She feels _perfect_.

_I am titanium_   
_I am titanium_

The spark in the eyes controlling all this seems to say _I told you_ as that playful glint intensifies with a swipe of tongue, wetting lips. A naked body ever so slightly bouncing with each movement forward driving deeper between her legs.

 _Gorgeous_ , she thinks. 

And with that thought she breaks wide open, stifling the gasps wanting to grit their way out as the image of red hair and sweet sounds and mischievous smirks behind her closed lids fades into the white hot flash of pleasure she lets shoots through her tiny frame.

Shuffle.

The song in her ears switches to a slower rhythm, disappearing as she sits up and removes her headset, letting her breathing become the beats she focuses on.

In and out. In and out.

With one lyric interrupting.

She tugs her mouth up into a smirk again and whispers, "Chloe."

And it sounds perfect from her lungs.


End file.
